


Alabama Morning

by faynia



Category: Fried Green Tomatoes (1991)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faynia/pseuds/faynia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God preaches patience, Idgie Threadgoode."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alabama Morning

Heat bugs hum through the tops of the trees earlier that morning than usual. It's a restless sort of day. The sort where no man smart enough would be caught dead walking outdoors past ten without good reason. All the windows in the house are flung wide in anticipation for the hottest day Whistle Stop, Alabama has ever seen in ages, or so the paper said.

Sweat trickles in a slow path down Idgie's neck and soaks into her collar. The shivers she got have nothing to do with the feeling of her shirt slowly molding itself onto her back. She thumbs the strap of one suspender, pulling it outward until it snaps back into place.

"You ever going to finish in there?" she calls with a rap on the bedroom door for good measure. "I'm dying out here in this heat. You don't have to-"

"God preaches patience, Idgie Threadgoode." Ruth's voice floats through the door with a lot of warmth and goodwill, considering. Idgie almost makes herself feel bad for asking after her. Although, mornings only last so long and if they were ever going to make it anywhere that day, harassing Ruth along was the only way out. "And if you want me to come out there dressed like this, well, you're just going to have to learn some."

Idgie smiles and presses her forehead to the frame of the door. "It's not like you're going out dressed in nothing."

"It's close enough."

Idgie backpedals from the wall when the door creaks open. For a second, she breaths in slow and shallow. Ruth bites her lower lip, gripping the handle, and Idgie catches a flash of bare skin that's going straight up to Ruth's hip. "You going to stand there and mock me, or will you come in and help?"

"I'm coming in."

Somehow, and Idgie isn't placing blame on anyone, but somehow, Ruth's windows are draped with the thickest set of curtains Idgie's mama owns and the heat stays outside where it belongs as a fine result. Idgie closes the door and leans back against the cool wood, unwilling to look at Ruth just yet.

"A deal's a deal, you know?" Ruth says and the bed groans where Idgie imagines she sits on it. "But, I've never, you hear me, Idgie, never paraded around in nothing but a girdle and brassiere before. It's indecent. No matter what bet was made."

Idgie knows no argument to give Ruth for that. Even she's never done something like this before, and she's done a lot of immoral things since Buddy died. "You think anyone's going to see?"

"You will."

Idgie looks at Ruth and nearly smacks her head against the wall, suddenly dizzy and dry-mouthed for no good reason. Ruth hunches over and folds her arms over her breasts to cover them up like they're dirty or disfigure or something else that Idgie can't understand. Before she can resist the impulse, Idgie's kneeling in front of Ruth on the floor, taking her hands and pulling down her arms.

Ruth shakes like a bridge before a train passes over.

"I think you've got yourself confused," Idgie says with a rough chuckle that catches in her throat. "See?"

Thinking never got her anywhere with Ruth, Idgie isn't about to let thinking get in the way now. She rubs her palm along her trouser leg, before tracing the inside of Ruth's knee in small thoughtful circles. Goosebumps cover Ruth's legs, and, slowly, Ruth's thighs begin to part, her skin sticking from heat, both inner and outer, and Idgie can smell pond water and sweat from the day before. These types of feelings weren't meant to be hard. God knew what he was doing when he gifted humans with the ability to love one another. There were numerous scriptures about it, not that Idgie read them, but she bet anything Ruth had.

She places an open mouth kiss to the inside of Ruth's thigh and feels the hitch of breath before it can sound.

"Idgie…"

Idgie grins against Ruth's honey-sweet skin. "You still think playing poker with me was a bad idea?"

Ruth swallows, and Idgie's ear is so close to Ruth's taut stomach she can feel the whisper of sensation as it goes down. It forces her eyes upward and what she sees makes her own heart skip a beat or twenty. Ruth is biting her lip again, but her head wags back and forth in denial.

It only makes sense then, that Idgie kisses her to get rid of any lingering doubt, kisses her because she wants to, but also because Ruth wants her to as well, and that is a better prize than any in the world.


End file.
